How Long Will This Take
by The Quiet Onez
Summary: Kagome left with her mother on vaction. She has convinced Inuyasha to look after her now 16 year old brother. Sota and Inuyasha are alone at the house. This is the perfect oppertunity! What oppertunity? What will happen these last few days while they are alone? (YAOI) a truely unique couple
1. Chapter 1 Teensitter

**Very Short chapter since I want to try something. I think something I wrong with my account.**

"Please! Please! Please!" Kagome begged. "No! I said no like a hundred times!"

Inuyasha was in Kagome's house. He came since Kagome left without explaination. It turns out it was a trap. Sota came in hearing all the noise. The cat was in his arms. It immediately jumped out and ran off. Inuyasha smiled and chased after it. Kagome sighed and walked up to her now 16 year old brother. "Whats going on?" He asked. "I haven't seen Inuyasha in ages." Kagome sighed. "Mom wanted me to take a vaction with her out of town for a few days. Gramps is going to be gone for a while to to get some recipes for something of his. You'll be here alone." Sota smiled. "Great!" "So, I asked Inuyasha to keep an eye on you til we get back." Sota's smile dropped. "Wha-What?! I like Inuyasha, but I want to be here alone! I'm 16 now!" Kagome shook her head no. Sota frowned at her. "Hey Inuyasha!" Inuyasha looked at her while playing with the cat. "No Kagome." He quickly said. "I'll give you snacks every time I come back and I won't tell you to sit for two months." Inuyasha frowned. "Three." Kagome sighed. "Ok, whatever fine!" She grabbed her bags and headed for the door. "Y-Your going already?!" He stood up. She chuckled as she waved goodbye and left out the door to her mom in the car.

Inuyasha and Sota stared at each other from across the room for about a hour. "Soo..." Sota sighed obviously bored. "Are you and Kagome together?" Inuyasha frowned and stood up. "What?! No! Why would I be with someone who makes me face plant into the ground and abuses me?!"

Sota looked a bit nervous. "O-Oh, ok I'm sorry. It was just a question. I wanted to check something." He akwardly laughed. Inuyasha lookedat him confused. "Check what?" Sota blushed a bit. "Nothing. Just something stupid. Oh hey, are you hungry?" Sota quickly said changing the subject. Inuyasha nodded. "Yea, actually I am. You know how to cook?" Sota shook his head. "But, my mom and sis fixed lunches and stuff for the days that they are out." "Alright." Inuyasha watched as Sota walked over to the fridge. _"Did Kagome tell the others about this?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ok i'm sorry. But I recently posted a story and it hasn't uploaded yet and its be over 4 hours since I posted it. I want to see how long this one will take or will appear. IF IT UPLOADED: Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2 Bathing with you

**Sorry its been so long, but I am back now! To remind everyone this is a yaoi and there will be a lemon. For now, here is a shower scene :D...well 'tub' scene...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Inuyasha finished eating his food. Since he had nothing else to do, he sat quietly and stared intensely at Souta as he ate. _"Now I know how Kagome felt when use to do this to her_..." Souta sighed. He could take Inuyasha staring at him so hard as he ate. His face turned red. Souta shoved his food away and stood up, Inuyasha looked at him a bit shocked. "Want to watch T.V!? Let's watch T.V!" An awkward smile was upon his face to match the mood. Inuyasha looked happy. "You mean that box that shows moving pictures?" The boy nodded. They both went over to the living room and Souta turned on the T.V for him. As Inuyasha's gaze was fixated towards the television, Souta went back to finish his food.

When Souta finished eating, he cleaned up and looked outside. It was already night. He sighed. This was the part where he'd have to go to bed but, Kagome and his mother weren't there to tell him to and Inuyasha had no idea about it. Souta smiled at that. He made his way upstairs. "Hey Souta!" He turned around to see Inuyasha looking at him again. "Y-yes?"

"Where are you going?"

"Umm...bath.."

"Aren't we bathing together?"

Souta froze up. Inuyasha and him always did take baths together. It shouldn't be that much of a surprise that Inuyasha asked. But, he was old now. Wouldn't it be wrong for them to bathe together? Well, Inuyasha was still waaaay older than him. To him, Souta might as well still be a baby compared to him. He was old. Souta found himself nodding and his face turning red. He covered it before Inuyasha could see. It's been so long since they did this together. Inuyasha followed his up the stairs.

 _"Ok Souta...this is nothing new. You use to do this all the time when he came over. Get a grip!"_ Souta was blushing so hard as Inuyasha stripped in front of him. He glanced at Inuyasha as he undressed. He was muscular. Not too much but, of course way more than Souta. His eyes were traveling an were getting lower and lower but Souta managed to stop himself before Inuyasha noticed. "Aren't you going to get undressed?" Souta found himself in an awkward situation again. Inuyasha stood completely naked in front of him and there he was standing there oddly with his clothes still on. "Y-yeah." Souta hesitated and slowly, shyly began to remove his shirt. He could feel Inuyasha's eyes on him again. Staring yet again as he began to take off his clothes. He look off his shirt and began to loosen his belt but paused when he heard Inuyasha groan. He looked up at the half demon who made his way towards him and grabbed his pants. "Your taking too long to take off your clothes! The bath is gonna get cold at this rate!" Souta froze up again as Inuyasha took over undressing him. He managed to completely strip Souta and grabbed his wrist leading him to the bath. If Souta could get anymore red...

Inuyasha and Souta sat face to face in the tub. Souta sat there looking down, trying not to look at the white haired man in front of him. This was too much for him. This was all going so fast already for him. Could it get any worse? "Souta, are you going to wash my hair?" Souta tensed up and looked up at Inuyasha. He had his head bowed so Souta could do it. His hand shook as he reached for the shampoo on the side of the tub. He poured some on his hand and got onto his knees. He reached over and washed Inuyasha's hair. He gulped. Him and Inuyasha were in the tub together, naked. He rinsed his hair. He was feeling hot suddenly. Inuyasha raised his head an grabbed Souta's arm. "You always help me wash when I come here." Inuyasha smiled. "Let me help you this time."

Souta shivered. He sat in between Inuyasha's legs as Inuyasha cleaned him. He was rinsing Souta's back at the moment. "Souta, are you alright?" Inuyasha asked the young male sitting in front of him. Souta sat with his legs crossed. His head was bowed down. His hair covered his face from all angles. His hair had gotten a bit longer since he was a kid. Inuyasha pulled him close. Souta groaned when their skin made contact. He touched Souta's forehead and pulled his head back so he could see his face. "Your face is very red and your forehead is hot." Souta was red and hot from the bath yes, but no only from that. He was pressed up against Inuyasha, whose groin was against his backside. Inuyasha shifting just a little made him rub up against Souta. When the hanyou move Souta a bit closer to observe him, Souta fought back a moan. "I-I'm fine Inuyasha. Can.. we get out now?"

It wasn't part of the plan to go to bed earlier than he originally planned to. He laided in his bed. It wasn't part of the plan for Inuyasha to bath with him. Souta looked over to the white hair older male sleeping next to him. He blushed again.

It also wasn't part of the plan for them to sleep together after all this...


	3. Chapter 3 Morning Kiss

**Sorry guys, I've been using wattpad lately and I completely been forgetting about Fanfiction... I dont have many oppurtunities to get on the computer since I just moved and the computer isn't set up.. I anyone has a wattpad, you can follow me. My name on wattpad is "BlakeReaper". This may be rushed since I have limited time in the place where I am located. But I am not dead as I have read the reviews lol. For those who have followed me still to this point I thank you. If anyone wish to contact me directly, you can use wattpad private message to my account and talk to me. Say something like "#fanfiction" to start off so I know where you are from. Thank you all.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sota slowly opened his eyes. It was morning, but he was still tired and extremely comfortable. Just as he was going to close his eye and go back to sleep, he heard a groan that did not come from him. Memories filled his head reminding him of what happened and is going on. He began sitting up and as he did he felt a tightening grip on his torso. Looking down, he saw Inuyasha's arms wrapped around him. The entire time Inuyasha has been here, he has not and could not stop blushing.

He began trying to wiggle himself out of Inuyasha's grip. It all seemed in vain as he only managed to make Inuyasha hold him tighter and closer. His heart was in his throat. It pounded so hard, he was afraid it would just out at any moment. The hold loosened a bit. "Sota..?" He shivered at he sound of his name. He looked at Inuyasha's face and could see he was now awake. "I-Inuyasha.." Was all he could force out. Inuyasha let go of the flustered boy and sat up. "What's the matter? Do you have a fever? You still have a red face." Inuyasha leaned in close to the boy and touch his forehead as he had done last night. Sota froze up. "You're a little hot.." Sota stared at Inuyasha. Inuyasha stared right back at him. It was quiet.

Sota looked down. He couldn't handle the tense and the stare of those golden eyes. It was way to intense for him. Inuyasha's hand moved from his head to his chin where he pushed Souta's chin up to look at him. Sota stared at Inuyasha again and he could see the slight smirk upon his face before he leaned in and claimed his lips. Sota's eyes widened as this happened. It was hard to believe. He felt odd. His heart was pounding once again. Sota felt Inuyasha slowly pull back. His eyes still wide and mouth slightly opened. "You look cute Sota..." Inuyasha slightly chuckled. "I couldn't resist anymore.."

 **.**

.

.

.

 **I do plan on continuing but I can't promise they all will be long.**


End file.
